


Cocoa Puffs (I'd like to try)

by ilovemanicures



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Family Fluff, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemanicures/pseuds/ilovemanicures
Summary: In which the boys go grocery shopping and Dick tries to make it a bonding experience, while Damian just wants to go back home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. I am on Pinterest WAY to much...
> 
> Here's the link to the awesome fanart this drabble was inspired by. 
> 
> http://fyeahdickgrayson.tumblr.com/post/31684119880/snackage-dd-day-8-shopping-in-which-damian

Dick had decided they couldn't keep putting this off. They had no choice, It had to get done wether they liked it or not, and really, they've procrastinated long enough.

 

They both kept making excuse after excuse; school, work, brother popping up out of the grave and wanting to take over the city, breakouts in Arkham Asylum, baddies that needed to be put in there place, laundry day. The list just kept going on and on and _on._

 

But when they woke up that morning after a particularly grueling patrol, ready to eat a nice wholesome breakfast, they were sorely dissapointed. The cupboards were completely empty aside from an empty box of pop tarts (seriously, _who does that?_ He really has to have a talk with Damian about just how _wrong_ it was to tease people like that.)

 

So that's how he came to the conclusion that it was time to go to the grocery store.

 

Only, as it seemed to become a pattern with them, they got busy. Thus how they ended up at the 24 hour grocery store at 2am.

 

The store was fairly empty, all things considered with the odd hour, only passing by a young couple debating which codoms to purchase, and an older woman looking like she just finished her shift at the hospital 6 blocks from here.

 

Damian decided he didn't feel much like walking so he took refuge in the shopping cart and let Dick do all of the work.

 

They'd been in this awful place for over twenty minutes already, and Damian was getting tired and _bored_.

 

"Hmm. Pancakes or oatmeal?"

 

"Whatever."

 

"Ok. Pancakes it is."

 

"Bacon or sausage?"

 

"I don't eat meat, Grayson."

 

"Oh. That's right. Sorry about that. You know, my friend, Megan, would have been like, _Hello Megan~_ Hahaha. She was quite the character when we first met..."

 

"Hn."

 

"Anyway. I was thinking we could get those little juice boxes instead of the big bottle, that way we won't have to buy paper cups— I know. I know. I should just wash the stupid glass cups, but I guess I'm just to lazy."

 

"Uh-huh."

 

...

 

"Hey Dami?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"What cereal do you think we should get?"

 

"Whatever."

 

 _"Come on_ lil' D, I'd like to hear your opinion."

 

"I don't care, Grayson."

 

"Don't care? Don't care—"

 

"—Do not make a scene Grayson, you're acting like a nagging wench. Just pick a damn box so we can leave this God forsaken place."

 

"A nagging... wow kid. You really know how to hurt a guy. I just wanted you to open up to me. Feel comfortable enough to share something— even something as mediocre as what cereal box caught your eye this week. I just wanted to add some kind of normalcy into our life's after everything we've been through. But whatever. Sorry I even bothered..."

 

"Tt."

 

...

 

...

 

Damian released an agitated sigh. He hated when Grayson gave him that _look_. The one that made it look like his eyes were shining and impossibly wide. Childlike.

 

There was no way the bafoon could actually be serious though. It was just _cereal_ dammit. Why did he have to make everything so _dramatic_.

 

He sighed to himself again, more resigned this time. Realizing he may have actually _hurt_  Grayson. Unintentionally, but still. He didn't want to deal with his sniveling all night. _Or at least that's what he told himself_

 

"Cocoa Puffs... I'd like to try Cocoa Puffs this week."

 

Silence continued for a beat, before Dick beamed back with, "Ok!" All traces of hurt gone from his features as he tossed the dark brown cereal box into the cart, carful to avoid hitting his younger brother.

 

Damian realized now that the over grown dope had been faking. Tt. "You're such an imbecile, Grayson."

 

"Love you too lil' D! Now. Are we feeling apples this week, or do we want to switch it up with some oranges?"

 

"Ugh!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments/kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
